Misconceptions
by theoutlet
Summary: There are always two sides of the story. Sometimes we fail to see the other angle, because we are so focused on one side that we end up believing it. But what if we pause and try to see the other side? Maybe, just maybe, in that angle, we can see that all Aya Hoshino did was take and all Rei Otohata did was give.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

Selfish isn't the word that one will use when you're describing Aya Hoshino. Timid, indecisive, easily swayed - those are the words she is usually used to hear when people say negative things about her. Not _selfish_.

So, when her new friend and college roommate Jinnie Suzuki told her, "I think you're being too selfish."

Aya Hoshino was confused.

.:.:.

"I mean, think about it. Don't you think it's kind of selfish of you to ask him to return your feelings? You were the one who confessed. He never asked for your feelings, but you're asking him to return it? Aren't you just the same as his other fan girls? Or do you think you have more right over him just because you are friends with him?" Jinnie blatantly told her.

"I... I never.."

"Look Aya, I'm sorry. It's just my opinion. You know where I'm coming from, right? I've been hearing your concerns about this Otohata guy. Frankly, I don't think it's fair that most of your friends think he is the only one to blame. After all, there are always two sides. Maybe you need to stop convincing him that you're the right one for him and start convincing yourself that he isn't the one for you."

When Jinnie finished her sentiments, all Aya could do was look at her as if she's been slapped in the face. She was so used to her friends who were so supportive of her love life - they would always encourage her regarding her problems with Rei. They would even interfere and talk to him whenever she couldn't.

"Jinnie..." Aya said as tears started to fall into her eyes and hugged the frank girl for comfort.

"Fuck. Don't cry on me now! Where the hell is Keisuke when you need a clown." Jinnie awkwardly placed her arms around Aya and tried her best to comfort her roommate. With a sigh, Jinnie whispered, "I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut, neh?"

* * *

 **AN: Dedicated to all those who supported/read/reviewed my first story "The Second Take" ("TST"). This is so far, the concept that came to my mind. It's not yet done, I'm still working on it. I really would appreciate it if you would help me by leaving a review with your comments and suggestions. :)**

 **I still don't know where this would go. This is a work in progress - unlike "TST", I had that finished up before posting. But of course, its an Aya x Rei college fanfiction. I'm not sure with the ending, we'll see. You'll help me right?**

 **I'll try to minimize the OCs as much as I can. So far, I already have 2 - Aya's friends: Jinnie and Keisuke.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter Inspiration:_**

 _It was a question I had worn on my lips for days—like a loose thread on my favorite sweater  
I couldn't resist pulling—despite knowing it could all unravel around me._

 _"Do you love me?" I ask._

 _In your hesitation I found my answer._

 _\- Lang Leav_

* * *

Aya Hoshino had decided. She will ask him one last question - and everything will depend on his answer.

So here they are, ironically, in the same place where he rejected her before she could confess. In Odaiba. For some reason, Aya chose to have the conversation here. Maybe she was a masochist after all. Or maybe she just wanted closure for whatever began here. She herself didn't know. Maybe its a combination of both.

.:.:.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Rei Otohata asked as he looked at the beautiful raven haired woman in front of him.

He knew she was thinking of something. Although her confidence have improved, he can still tell whenever something is on her mind. Perhaps its because he had always been observing her, or the fact that she had always been so transparent, so innocent. And although he would never admit it, he missed this - just being Rei and Aya together. Because even if they were in the same university, their new life in college was demanding so much time that they barely met one another.

That is why he did his best to make time when she asked to meet. He wanted to see her.

He thought everything was alright. So when she asked,

"Do you love me?"

He was caught off-guard.

.:.:.

She was met with silence. 1, 2, 3... she counted - when she believed that she gave him enough time and still got nothing, she smiled. Thinking, _how hard could it be to answer 'yes' or 'no'?_

Maybe, she was being unfair after all.

.:.:.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. I just want you to listen."

When he heard her say that, he let go of the breath he didn't even notice he was holding. But he could see it, the disappointment, the vulnerability in her eyes, the feeling of defeat painted in her face. He blamed himself for it cause he wasn't good with expressing his emotions.

Once again, he failed her. Just like every other time.

He couldn't answer because he himself wasn't even sure with his own emotions. His friends usually say that he's got it all - his looks, his intellect, his natural talent in music and modeling and even for advice. But when it comes to things like _love, commitment_ , _relationships_... he's not good with those kind of things.

When it comes to her, he's just not good enough.

"Remember when you were in an interview and Ran told you and Yuuya to watch over Miyu? When she returned, she asked us to come with her. I was tired so I whined, then you asked me, why don't I stay? You said it was okay for me to stay and that you'll take me home..." she paused.

He observed how she smiled beautifully, as if remembering something so sweet, so sacred, something that makes her so happy.

"...that was the first time I felt my heart skipped a beat for you."

She took a moment, as if she was cherishing the memory. As if she is tucking that memory for safe keeping. After a while, she continued.

"Do you remember the time when I was all alone in the park, troubled because I had a fight with Ran and Miyu. I skipped cram-school then... you approached me, asked me what was wrong, you listened and gave me advice. You even lent me your handkerchief because I was crying, being the cry-baby that I am..."

She giggled at this, remembering how many times she cried, both for the good and the bad.

"...that was the time I realized how kind you were, Rei. You always listened and say the right things. And when we were in the water park, you noticed how scared I was of the big slide. You took care of me. You also took the cookies I made, even if you hated sweets..." she sighed, as if finally resigning to a realization, "...you were always so kind Rei. I guess, it really was my fault you had to show you indifferent side. When I tried to confess to you here and you rejected me, that was the first time you showed the 'ice prince' that everyone was talking about."

Finally, he found his voice, and asked, "Aya, Where is this going?"

To be honest, he didn't like it. He didn't like wherever this conversation was heading. He thought, all this time, that everything was fine. That they were fine - past all these issues and have moved on from the past. He couldn't help but wonder, what triggered this.

She looked at him with those big brown eyes, "I guess, my point is, thank you. Thank you for everything you did... or didn't do. For entertaining my selfishness. For giving me a chance because I was so stubborn and refused to listen. For dating me or for trying, even if its out of pity or sense of obligation... even if you liked Ran. So, let me have one last selfish request, Rei. Let's stop with the pretends."

And unlike the first time they were here, it was Aya Hoshino who stood up.

With the words, "I'll see you tomorrow." She left him.

All Rei Otohata could do was watch her back slowly fade away. He wasn't done processing things. Wasn't she just confessing to him awhile ago the first time she fell in love with him? How did it come from that to her saying for them to stop pretending? _What were they pretending?_

And even when she said she'll see him tomorrow... he wondered when this _tomorrow_ will be.

* * *

 **AN: I hope it doesn't seem like I'm repeating TST. If ever, just say so. T-T**  
 **One of my constant fears is that this won't be on par with TST.**

 **Anyways, if you have prompts, ideas or suggestions, just review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Tomorrow turned into days. Days turned into a week; or two. Messages were left unanswered and calls remained ignored. Rei Otohata still wasn't sure about what happened that day. He had a lot of things going on in his mind, he wanted to ask her, talk to her or at least see her. But when he finally did, when they coincidentally met along the hallway, all he could say was,

"Hey."

.:.:.

Aya Hoshino was walking quitely, her mind flying on overdrive - thinking of academics, her relationship and even what to cook for dinner, when she looked up when a familiar voice called to her. She saw him; the man she's been avoiding secretly the past two weeks - or so she tried. His indifferent hazel eyes staring at her. She had convinced herself that she would act normal - as normal as she could. So, she stared back, breathed in and out - in that short second, she gave herself a pep talk: 'Be strong, Aya'.

She then smiled, and greeted him,

"Hi."

.:.:.

They stayed like that, standing in front of each other. He was studying her; was she about to cry? Was she going to walk away from him again? He was waiting on what she would do, how she would act because maybe, with those she'll give a hint, a clue or something, that would give him an idea on what their talk really meant.

But all she did was stand there and smile at him. As if waiting for him to say something. He did want to talk, he just didn't know where to start, how to begin. After all, Rei Otohata never really considered himself good with relationships.

As much as Rei wanted to talk, all Aya Hoshino could think of was how to escape - without getting caught.

.:.:.

Keisuke Yamato was walking along the corridors. He was getting greetings and smile here and there, mostly from girls. All he could do was return them politely along with his so called 'dashing smile' - he was, after all, the the GL Star Player of Tokyo University Soccer Varsity Team.

One could say that his looks could rival Meisho's Number 1, Rei Otohata. The only difference is that his charm is more of the pretty-boy-next-door-type along with his approachable and friendly aura. Unlike the ice prince's perfectly cool and untouchable vibe.

Usually, Keisuke wouldn't mind the attention, he actually handles it well. Although whenever Jinnie was with him, her death glares and 'don't-come-near-us' vibe was enough to mellow down his fan girls. He smiled, thinking how his childhood friend, although quite small in height can have such a strong impact to other people - making her a good defense from all the craze - especially on his bad days.

Which he was kind of having right now.

He sighed, flashed another smile at a girl who was looking at him, then he saw her. He smiled, noting that even with her back turned to him, he still knew that figure anywhere...

"Aya!"

.:.:.

Aya heard someone call her name, but before she could locate the familiar voice, a brown blur was heading right at her. Now, she's face to face with her hyperactive friend, his hands both on her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Keisuke! What's the matter?" she asked her friend who looked like he was really relieved to see her.

"I had a bad day. Er, scratch that... I'm in trouble! Do you know where Jinnie is? I'll tell you when we're all together."

That was when Keisuke decided to look around and saw Rei Otohata. He then turned Aya around, so that she was facing Rei once again, but his hand never left her shoulder.

"Ah! I apologize! Otohata, right? We're you guys talking?" Keisuke asked, a hand pointing to Rei and Aya back and forth.

.:.:.

"Rei, did you want to talk?" Aya asked, looking at him straight in the eyes, not minding the Keisuke's hand that was resting on her shoulder.

 _Yes_. That was what Rei wanted to say - he wanted to talk to her, alone. But what escaped his lips were,

"It's fine."

"Alright then. I'll see you?" Aya said, smiling at him.

With his signatured "Hn." and a slight nod, they went their separate ways.

And escape, she did.

* * *

Jinnie Suzuki was working - her hair in a high bun, nerdy glasses and comfortable hoodie on; she had her laptop, tablet and sketchpad out and prepared, she had listed her ideas in her handy notebook, her music was steadily playing, not to disturb her, but to add to her groove. She was ready to start on her project - her mind was in her creative zone.

Until, "JIN! I need you!", crashed her zone out the window.

Jinnie banged her head in the table and cursed silently, "Ah shit. Not again, Kei."

.:.:.

Keisuke Yamato screamed as he opened the door of his childhood friend's and Aya's condominium. He pushed a teary-eyed Aya inside the room.

"KEI! What did you do to her?!" Jinnie screamed as she walked out of her room and saw Aya's face.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Keisuke said, raising both his hands up, then continued, "She did all that on her own!" pointing at Aya's crying face. This earned him a smack on the head from Jinnie and a giggle from the teary eyed Aya.

"Idiot! Now tell me what really happened." Jinnie said, saying goodbye to the chance on working on her project anytime soon, and pushed both her friends in the dining area, sat them down and prepared snacks for them.

Aya talked. Jinnie listened to Aya. Keisuke ate whatever Jinnie served them.

.:.:.

One may say that Aya Hoshino used to be runner - when faced with problems and complicated feelings, her first instinct is to avoid confrontation. To run away.

But when it comes to Rei Otohata - she chased. No matter how hard he pushed her away or how many times he hurt her - she faced it and took it all. She didn't run away. Thus, the image of the devoted, unselfish and loving Aya Hoshino. What changed her?

Was it him? Her feelings? After all, they did say love was a powerful emotion, right? Maybe we're forgetting something...

What if it was her high school friends that changed her direction? What would happen when the sad truth is, they are not here now.

.:.:.

"I just... I feel like we've been going on circles. Ever since high school, when I realize that I loved him, the cycle began - me chasing after him, at one point he'll acknowledge me... then right around the corner, he'll do something that hurts me. For so many times, I've thought about giving up but my friends in high school, they kept on encouraging me. They always had my back when it comes to him. Whenever I got tired of what's happening... when I'm about to give up, he does something that reels me in. It can be as simple as a smile or a call, but he does something... and I was contented with that so, the chase continues."

Aya paused. Jinnie took this moment to ask one question. Keisuke stood up, went to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat.

"Do you still feel like you're chasing him... even now?"

' _Even if you're together'_ was the unspoken question.

Aya sighed, smiled bitterly.

"Now? Hah... if I'm being honest with myself, I'd say I've always felt like I had to chase him. I sometimes wish I can read his mind, you know? I just want to know how he feels... to get things straight. Because, you don't know how many times I've been amazed and confused at the same time by his actions. It's like he has this switch, making him kind and considerate at one moment, then cold and indifferent the next. I just wanted him to level with me. To at least meet me halfway. I needed to ease my mind whether or not I'm being selfish... that's why I asked him _that_ question. It wasn't just for me. It was for the both of us."

 _That_ question. _Do you love me?_

Jinnie propped her arm on the table and rested her head on her hand, she looked at Aya, continued to observe her as if digesting everything she heard. Basing everything from what she heard and the implications of Aya's actions, Jinnie finally spoke, "The talk we had... it didn't mean that you should end things with him."

This caught Aya's attention. "I... what? I didn't... I don't think I did. I mean, it's not like I broke up with him. I just thought that we needed time apart. I needed time apart... I made things complicated, didn't I?"

Jinnie couldn't help but give Aya a helpless look, "What are you talking about? We all are complicated."

Aya smiled, "Yeah. You're right."

Sensing that their conversation is almost over, Keisuke went back to his seat, "Is it my turn now?"

With a groan, Jinnie answered him, "You know, maybe I should just shift to psychology. I'll be a shrink and you'll have to pay me before you get to say your problems."

"Aw, Jinnie. That's not fair..." Keisuke whined, moping how his best friend now prefers her roommate.

"I'm kidding, Kei. What's up with you?" Jinnie said as she turned her attention to her childhood friend.

"I'm in trouble, Jin. Save me!" Keisuke whined.

* * *

 **AN: It's been a while. I was actually thinking of deleting this story since the draft is still... a draft. HAHAHA. I mean seriously. For some reason I still haven't finished it after 123456789 years. So sorry for the very very very slow progress T-T Bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 3

The next time Rei Otohata saw Aya Hoshino was just a glimpse. A brief moment that was enough to create a story.

There she was, smiling with a group of guys in uniform - the soccer team to be exact. He recognized the guy closest to her, Keisuke Yamato - the same guy who interrupted their previous meeting. Yamato had his arm around a blushing Aya, as if he was flaunting her to his team. She was too busy to notice him pass by; he was getting late for his next class.

And although Rei wasn't one to jump to conclusions, this just adds to his confusion.

Strike one.

 _Was that the only thing he's gonna be late for?_

.:.:.

Strike two was in a cafe. And unlike before, this time she noticed him.

"Yo." He greeted as he passed by casually, hands in his pockets, tipping his head slightly as a sign of a greeting.

"Hi, Rei." Aya looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hai. I'm waiting for..." she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Otohata! Hey, man! Do you want to sit with us?" Keisuke Yamato said, walking to the table with their orders. "Oh, and Aya, I got you a chocolate cake. Your favorite wasn't there. I guess they ran out. Is that okay?"

Anyone who heard that statement would be able to imply one thing: this wasn't their first time here. Because just like Rei Otohata, Keisuke Yamato knew Aya Hoshino's favorites.

"That's fine Keisuke." Aya paused and looked up, and spoke to him, "Rei, are you meeting someone?"

He was silent for a while, it took a little while for his mind to register that she was talking to him, as if, nothing was wrong. It made him wonder, is this how normal is going to be between the two of them? "...no. I'm just ordering to go. I'm on my way to a shoot."

"By the way. Did you get a call from Ran?"

"Is this about the Gaigosai?"

"Mmhmm. They decided that they'll visit our festival. Will you have free time for them?"

"I'll see." Rei said as he went over the counter to get his order and made his way out.

"Good luck with your photo shoot, Rei." Aya said with a wave while Keisuke piped in shouting "See you around, man!"

* * *

It's not a secret that Yuuya and Rei are best friends. Both are known to be good looking, model-material even, from afar, they would seem like the perfect friends - giving off the cool and warmth vibe. While to the eyes of the others their dynamics may seem a little strange - given the fact that Yuuya can sometimes be a fool and Rei sticks with his foolishness and sometimes even solve the problem it causes - one thing that they may overlook, is that although Rei is the brain in their friendship, Yuuya was the heart. He feels, understands and says the right thing... well, from time to time.

Yuuya Asuo was surprised to get a call from his best friend. But when he said, _"We need to talk, Yuuya."_

Yuuya dropped everything he was doing and listened to his best friend. After all, it was very rare for Rei Otohata to ask for Yuuya Asuo's time.

.:.:.

Rei Otohata was used to giving people advice. He usually listens and just say whatever he is thinking; people usually find some sense in whatever he said and thank him for it. He never asks for advice... that was until now.

He just finished telling Yuuya what happened the past few days between him and Aya - well, technically he told him bits and pieces. Letting Yuuya fill in the void with his assumptions.

 _"Are you saying that Aya-chan is cheating on you?"_

Was she cheating on him? He never considered that. She had always been devoted to him, hadn't she? Back then, the incident with Katase, that only happened because she thought they broke up, right? But what if...

 _"Did she break up with you?"_

Again, a yes or no question which he doesn't know the answer to. But this time, he didn't answer it with silence,

"I don't know."

.:.:.

"Well, I'll be damned. Even I don't understand what happened, man. I mean, Aya-chan calling herself selfish? That's new. And I thought you guys were going steady already? Plus, what did she mean by 'stop with the...' Eh? Oi. Rei. Did you just hang up on me?"

Yuuya babbled and kept complaining about the other line being dead. Realizing he was getting nowhere, with a sweat drop, he called his best friend to continue their talk.

With just one ring, he was answered. _"Hn. You done?"_

"Hey! Why did you hang up? I was still talking Rei! You're being unfair!" Yuuya childishly whined, he sometimes can't believe how this ice prince is even friends with him.

 _"I called your name several times but you wouldn't stop talking. So I hanged up the phone. I figured when you're done talking you'll realize it and call me back. You need not repeat everything I said, Yuuya. It's just the two of us. I told everything you were saying."_

"Err, ahaha, you're right. You're right. I was just processing everything." Yuuya said in his typical goofy self. But after a moment of silence, their atmosphere became more serious, with a different tone he asked,

"Tell me this, why didn't you answer her?"

.:.:.

Indeed. Why didn't he answer?

 _Did he love her?_ It was the question that he kept on asking himself ever since that day.

Rei Otohata kept quiet. Luckily for him, his best friend knew what he was doing. Thinking, analyzing... ah, reflecting was the word. He will allow himself to admit that he is at a lost. For this reason, he'll allow himself to dwell in the past for a moment. Try and see what he can find. After all, this was not his forte.

When they were in high school, he had always been drawn to her. For some reason that he cannot explain, he observed her unconsciously. He first saw her when Ran Kotobuki confronted and hit her - he knew then that she was weak. But it was her weakness that made him want to protect her - even from himself.

The things that he did, when he offered to walk her home, when he listened to her rants and problems, when he took the cookies she made even if he didn't like sweets - those things felt so natural. Nobody needed to urge him to do those things. He wanted to; and he felt satisfied whenever he saw her smile and happy because of the simplest thing he did. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice how she blushes with just hearing his voice or whenever he was near her.

And maybe, it was his fault that she fell in love with him. He'll even willingly take the blame for that. After all, he did pay more attention to her than to anyone else. But why did he? It was a question that he himself, again, didn't know the answer to.

But when Ran flat out told him that he was her first love and to take care of her, that's when he messed up. For some reason, what felt natural for him to do became something he was pressured to do. Then it made him question himself, can he do it? Can he make her happy? Will he be able to meet the expectations of being someone's first love?

He decided that he wasn't good enough. Not for her.

It went downhill from there. Combining the fact that he isn't good with conveying his emotions and that she was an indecisive cry baby - well they all know how that went.

But he never said he didn't like her. Never did he say that she was not good enough for him. Because deep inside, he knew, she was.

His thoughts were cut when Yuuya finally decided that he gave him enough time, _"Oi, Rei. If you're not yet done thinking I'm hanging up."_

.:.:.

 _"Of course I love her. I wouldn't have dated her if I didn't. I guess, it's my fault that she thinks otherwise."_

Yuuya Asuo smiled at his best friend's answer. "There you have it, man. I'm glad you finally realized it."

 _"Hn, don't get so cocky Yuuya."_ With that, Rei Otohata ended the call.

He could almost imagine Rei, the ice prince, smirking. As if that realization alone lifted every burden he had. He was glad his best friend finally came to his senses. He knew it took a lot for him to finally admit it. But at least he did. Aside from that, he also felt happy for Aya. She had always supported him back when he was still in love with Ran and although that didn't go well, he's happy that at least now, she might get her first love - because now, Rei knows he's in love with her too.

"You'll never know what might happen tomorrow, Aya-chan. Don't give up yet." Yuuya muttered silently to himself. Remembering the words she herself told him back when they had a snowboarding outing.


End file.
